


静止（五）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	静止（五）

（五）

结束和同事们的聚餐，车子开到宿舍区门口，须须就下了车。这边的教师宿舍是当初他回国时学校给的，为了留住他，这一片房子刚建好不久，还没什么人。送他回来的同事家在另一边校区，他不好意思麻烦人家送到楼底下。

晚上九点多的气温有点低，他裹紧了外套，加快脚步往家里走。

新房子的坏处就是没有人气，从大门口走到他所在的那栋楼，基本上只有几户是亮着灯的。他们学校绿化做得不错，两边的草地被风吹过时不时响起莫名其妙的声音，他一个人走在路灯下，有些害怕。

眼前就是楼道口了，暖黄色的灯透着几分温馨。须须往前跑了两步，一阵风刮过，他瞥见一个黑影从他身后穿过，吓了一跳。

就算知道那可能只是只野猫或者别的流浪动物，他还是从心底里发颤。三两步窜进楼道里，才发现除了门口是长明灯，楼道里都是黑的。

他家住在三楼，平时不怎么用电梯，想着走几步就到了，今天不一样，楼道口的黑影让他心里发慌，他摁亮了电梯的灯。

电梯到的时候他正从包里掏钥匙，他的房子正对着楼梯口，下意识瞄了一眼，发现楼梯口站了个人，面容隐藏在黑暗里看不见，只能看到一点火光明明灭灭。

精神高度紧张的情况下猛然见着这么个场面还是挺考验心脏承受力的，他“啊”了一声，手里钥匙差点掉到地上。

脚步声响起，楼道里的声控灯也跟着亮起来，男人从楼道里走出来，是阿壳。

阿壳嘴上叼着烟，脸色有点憔悴。须须往他站着的地方看，地上堆了一地的烟头和烟灰，还有一瓶矿泉水和一个吃了一半的面包。

倒是不亏待自己。

阿壳顺着他的目光看去，有些不好意思：“下午就来了，以为你下课就能回来，没想到等到现在。”

须须没说什么，转身开门，阿壳跟在他后面。

阿壳进了门熟练地从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋换上。他在这里住了两个月，熟悉得很。须须工作离不开学校，他就从自己的家里搬到这边，和须须同居。

上次他们在酒吧吵架后他就再没来过这里，阿壳坐到沙发上，从茶几底下拿出个烟灰缸。

须须把他的东西都收起来了，唯独漏了这个。

他看着须须端了杯水放到他面前，又坐到沙发的另一边。

“我还是想问清楚。”阿壳清了清嗓子，抽了一下午烟，他的声音哑得吓人，“你为什么要跟我分手？”

“我知道我是个什么东西，这些年造的孽不少，你说我渣我认。可我跟你在一起的时候没犯过错，连自己开的酒吧都不怎么去，更别说花天酒地。”他伸手抓住须须的，强行摆成十指紧扣，“还是那句话……我是认真的，这两个月里我的真心你感受不到吗？”

“滚蛋。”须须甩开他的手，终于忍无可忍，眉宇间尽是暴躁，“别演了，你这种前科累累的人根本就不能信！在我面前深情有什么用，你根本就是烂到骨子里，改不了的。我真是想不明白当初怎么会喜欢你。”

他突然爆发把阿壳吓了一跳，没想到须须的反应这么大。他不明白他说了什么刺激到须须，对方几乎是指着他鼻子骂他恶心，说他脏，甚至说后悔喜欢上他。这句话把阿壳说得一愣，咬着牙笑了起来。

“是啊，我烂透了，烂到骨子里。”他抬眼看着须须，“可我分手从来都有理由。睡够了、玩腻了、找着新的了……这些都算理由。你总得给我个原因吧？我伺候你伺候得不舒服吗？”

他上前一步，掐着须须脖子把他搂进自己怀里，在他耳边低笑：“不能吧？我的技术可是圈子里公认的，有人花钱求我操他我都不去呢。”

他的下身贴着须须的，故意摁着腰让两人的跨蹭到一起，没几下就感觉到须须的东西微微抬头，顶着他的。

“你看，”他隔着须须的宽松休闲裤抓那块鼓起来的地方，“这不是有感觉了吗？起来挺快的嘛。”

他几乎是把须须抱到墙边压着，两人身体紧紧贴在一起。须须伸手推他，被他抓着手腕禁锢在头顶，手上动作熟练的把须须裤子脱了，内裤推到腿根，握着须须的东西撸动起来。

这是阿壳第一次在须须面前这么强势，以往他对着须须的时候都是温柔的，至多有点痞气。流氓气场全开的阿壳让须须震惊，甚至忘了反抗，顺从的被阿壳吻住嘴唇。

身经百战的人吻技自然好，这点须须早就体会过，可这样凶狠的阿壳让他害怕。男人舌头疯狂在他口腔内扫荡，几乎要榨干他肺泡里仅剩的空气，连受过专业训练的声乐老师都无法承受这样的掠夺，脸颊泛红，喘不上气。

不知过了多久，久到须须觉得自己快要喘不过气了，阿壳终于放开他，叼着他被吻得肿起来的下嘴唇，低声地笑。

须须还没回过神来，眼睛里充满惊讶，仿佛不相信这样的才是真实的阿壳。阿壳不多说什么，把须须的衣服下摆塞进他还微张的嘴里，让他露出大半胸膛，张嘴咬住须须胸前那两颗早已在磨蹭下站起来的小东西。

须须肤色并不是纯正的白，而是透着健康的小麦色。可他胸前的那两粒小不点儿却是粉色的，颤颤巍巍站着，被阿壳含在嘴里，用舌头抚过，沾了水显得亮晶晶，在室内灯光的照射下竟然有些反光。

两处快感的同时刺激下须须终于反应过来现在是个什么情况，他开始反抗，扭着腰想从阿壳的禁锢下逃走，被阿壳轻而易举抬起来，扔到卧室床上。

须须只觉得天旋地转，还没缓过来身上就被压了一百多斤的重量。阿壳带有侵略性的吻落在他眉心、鼻尖、下巴……让他觉得阿壳不是在吻他，更像要把他拆吃入腹。

男人的手仿佛有魔力，在他身上随意游走都能燃起火，他被烧得意识模糊，所有心思渐渐被情欲占满，突然胯下一热，性器进入一个狭窄的空间。

须须瞪大了眼睛，看着伏在他胯下的阿壳。男人在情事上向来花样多，却从来没这么伺候过他，也不让他这么伺候自己。

这是阿壳第一次给一个人做口活，因此技术并不好。他把牙齿收了，尽量用口腔里柔软的内壁去贴须须的性器，舌头从下至上舔着柱身，时不时扫过泉眼。偶尔牙不小心磕到，把须须疼得一缩——活是糙了点，用来对付这方面经验不多的须须足够了。

——直到他释放在对方嘴里。

他用力把男人的脑袋往外推，男人却不为所动，把腿掰得更开些，唇舌往后，舌尖碰到深埋在两片丘陵后的隐秘花瓣。

这是真的从没有过的经验了，须须吓了一跳，曲起腿往后缩，被阿壳一把抓住压在原地。

“别怕。”男人深邃的眼睛看着他，“我给你舔舔……很舒服的。”

平时不会特别注意的地方被精心照料着，男人舌头柔软，与他在人前展现的气质完全不符。身后皱褶被温柔抚开，舌尖带着须须自己产出来的液体，坚定缓慢地往里探，紧闭的空间被逐渐打开，发出淫靡的水声。

全新的感受让须须脸颊发红，他第一次被这样对待，羞耻又难耐。他清楚阿壳骨子里的高傲，因此明白这件事对阿壳来说有多难。男人愿意这么对他，说不感动是假的，他被身下传来的触感折腾得泪眼汪汪，仰着头发出甜腻的喘息。

天界最美丽的小仙子不小心来到人间，被猎户捡到。不知天高地厚的猎户起了歹念，在山林间侵犯了他。高尚纯洁的仙子被压在高耸的山林间，头发凌乱，衣衫不整，双手无力挂在猎户脖子上，脚趾蜷缩着，眼神涣散望着天。

猎户不知好歹，品尝了这世上最美的芬芳。仙子毕竟是仙子，染了尘埃也带着仙气，哪怕裙摆沾了泥，半只脚踏入尘世，依旧是高贵不可侵犯的存在。

山野莽夫看他入了神，原来这世上还有这样美的人。他喜欢仙子被他顶弄得泛红的眼角，摇摇欲坠的泪，透着粉色光泽的耳垂和上下滚动的喉结。他霸占了人世间最珍贵的宝物，玷污了最圣洁的仙，也获得了至高无上的快乐。

“神啊，我有罪。”他趴在仙子耳边忏悔，顺便用舌头来回舔舐仙子的耳廓，含着快滴出血的耳垂，话语含糊不清，“我喜欢上一个人，一个世间绝无仅有的人。我爱上他，侵犯了他，把他抱在怀里，由浅至深地顶撞他。”

“我喜欢看他在我身下喘息，喜欢他双腿分开缠在我腰上不让我走，喜欢情到正浓时他留在我背上的抓痕。”他抓起须须的手指含到嘴里，掐着他脖子开始用力冲刺，“我知道我错了，可我不打算悔改。我想拉着他一起下地狱，您会原谅我吗？”

“阿门。”

诉说者结束祷告，把自己释放在仙子身体里。聆听者身体颤抖，毫无反抗的接受了信徒的爱——他已经无力反抗了，他被操弄得浑身酸软，双腿大开，股间是一个合不拢的小洞。

落难的天使彻底陷入淤泥中，摇摇欲坠的泪终于从眼角滑落，化成一朵晶莹剔透的花。

他不再纯洁，可仍然带着令人赞叹的美。翡翠被雕成玉佩依然是翡翠，宝石被镶嵌在皇冠上依旧是宝石。

它们的身价反而会因此变得更高。

弄脏他的人洗净了他身上的污垢，给他穿上洁白的礼服，他看上去又是那个高贵的仙了。然后他坐在他身边，像最忠心耿耿的骑士，守护他高傲的尊严和地位。

 

这是一场半强迫的爱。

从某种方面来说男人的确是被情欲支配的动物。尽管须须并不愿意，当阿壳撩起他身体里的火的时候他还是毫无反抗的臣服了。男人在这方面总能带给他新的体验，让他不知不觉从抗拒转为接受，然后沉沦。

清洗干净后他被阿壳抱在怀里，红紫色吻痕几乎布满全身。阿壳看起来下手很重，实际上并没有真的伤害他，他现在除了双腿被掰开太久有些酸软以外，基本上没有不舒服的地方。

阿壳在给他揉腰，就像之前的每一次情事结束之后那样。男人会抱着他给他按摩全身，会贴在他耳边对他说腻歪的情话，把怀里的人哄到脸红，再黏糊糊地接一个吻……这是他第一次这么沉默。

“对不起。”男人低头亲了亲他的发顶，声音沙哑，“我知道这么做挺混蛋的，但我就是这个性格，喜欢的东西一定要抓在手里，不管你愿不愿意。”

他嘴上放着狠话，手里却温柔地把须须从腰腹到脚踝都给捏了一遍。力度掌握得很好，那一点酸痛随着他的按摩从身体里消失。须须看着天花板，叹了口气。

“我之前去了你家。”他低声说，“你去外地谈生意那次。”

阿壳在市区有套自己的房子，只是不常住，和须须在一起后搬过来跟他同居就更不经常回去。只是为了保持双方的信任，他给了须须一把钥匙，也带他去认过路。

他不明白这有什么：“啊，你去就去了呗，怎么了？”

“我……去的时候，碰见你房子里有人。”须须说得艰难，“我进门的时候他正好从房间里出来，是个男生。”

他忘不了那个场面，原以为没人的房子里竟然有个男人。他刚走进客厅，就听到房间里有动静，随即从卧室里走出来一个穿着睡衣的男生。沙发上乱扔的衣服和茶几上的水杯都告诉他这个人已经在这住了有段时间了。他亲眼见证，不得不信，慌乱下甚至没有看清男生的面貌就落荒而逃。

他声音颤抖地说完那天的场景，还没从被背叛的震惊里缓过来，就听到阿壳在他头顶严肃认真地说了句：“不可能。”


End file.
